Vice News Network
Vice News Network ist ein Radionachrichtensender aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, der während des regulären Programms das Programm unterbricht und über aktuelle Geschehnisse berichtet. Man kann während der Meldungen nicht den Radiosender wechseln. Wenn man während der Meldung aus dem Fahrzeug steigt und ein anderes betritt oder wieder in dasselbe einsteigt, beginnt die Meldung von Neuem. Man „muss“ sich die kleinen Berichte also anhören. Soldier * Sprecherin: Meteorologen sagen stürmische Tage für Vice City voraus, da Hurrikan Gordy in wenigen Tagen die South Keys erreichen wird. Die Stadt hat wie üblich Sicherheitsmaßnahmen eingeleitet und alle Brücken, die das Festland mit Ocean Beach und Vice Point verbinden, gesperrt. Auch der Flugbetrieb auf dem Escobar International Airport wurde bis auf Weiteres lahmgelegt. Weitere Meldungen später im Vice News Network. Boomshine Blowout * Sprecherin: Brandaktuell: Ein Brandanschlag, gelegt von einer Gang, hat heute Little Havana erschüttert. Im heruntergekommenen, mexikanischen Viertel wächst zurzeit ein Bandenkrieg heran, bei dem mehrere Gangs verschiedener Abstammungen um die Kontrolle ihrer Straßen wetteifern. Die Feuerwehr entschuldigt sich für ihr spätes Eintreffen am Brandort und gibt dem hektischen Trainingsprogramm die Schuld, bei dem die Feuerwehrleute für einen neuen Löschhubschrauber geschult werden, der bald beim Kampf gegen das Feuer eingesetzt werden soll. VNN – Nachrichten zur vollen Stunde, jede Stunde, ausnahmslos. Waking up the Neighbors * Sprecherin: Eilmeldung: Einwohner Little Havanas und Little Haitis wurden heute Morgen unsanft geweckt, als Lärm von Gang-Ausschreitungen durch ihre Viertel tönte. Obwohl die beiden Viertel zurzeit ständig von Bandenkriegen heimgesucht werden, vermuten unseriöse Berichte einen einzigen Mann hinter diesen Anschlägen. Später mehr. VNN – einfach gehalten, damit Sie’s verstehen. The Audition * Sprecherin: Die Polizei fahndet nach zwei Komplizen, die eine Fast-Food-Filiale der King-Knuts-Kette in Downtown überfallen haben sollen. Bei der Polizei ist man zuversichtlich, dass man in diesem Fall dem Verbrechen in Vice City die Rote Karte zeigen kann. Die glücklosen Räuber gingen bei dem Überfall leer aus und sie ließen sogar ihre maskierten Freunde zurück, um die geballte Kraft des Gesetzes zu spüren zu bekommen. VNN – leicht verdauliches Reportainment. Nice Package * Sprecherin: In Vice City kamen heute mehrere Personen ums Leben, als ein paar wahnsinnige Autofahrer das Bedürfnis überkam, mit Hochgeschwindigkeit sich gegenseitig zu rammen und zu verfolgen. Augenzeugen in Downtown berichten auch, dass Schusswaffen zum Einsatz gekommen sein sollen. Unsere Rechtsanwälte von Rosenberg & Company raten den Fahrern, den zu zitieren, falls es zu einem Prozess kommen sollte. VNN – wir denken für Sie, damit Sie es nicht müssen. Havana Good Time * Sprecherin: Wieder einmal war auf den Straßen von Little Havana der Teufel los, als Bandenmitglieder zweier Parteien sich beschossen und Explosionen den Stadtteil erschütterten. Verlässlichen Quellen zufolge hat es von nun an ein Ende mit Bandenkriegen in diesem Bezirk, da die beiden kubanischen Fraktionen sich endlich unter einem Führer verbündet haben: Umberto Robina. Später erfahren Sie mehr. VNN – wir füttern Ihr Gehirn mit köstlichen Nachrichtenleckerlis. Caught as an Act * Sprecherin: Vice Citys Einwohner wurden heute angenehm überrascht, als ein unbekannter Wohltäter von seinem Wagen aus Geld auf die Straßen unserer Stadt schmiss. Die Polizei würde sich gerne einmal mit dem gutherzigen Fahrer unterhalten bezüglich Umweltverschmutzung und einigen Unfällen mit Fahrerflucht. Wenn Sie Hinweise zu dem Aufenthaltsort des Fahrers haben, rufen Sie uns an unter 555-FUNDUS. VNN – auf die Wahrheit kommt es an. The Bum Deal * Sprecherin: Heute Früh ereignete sich im White-Stallionz-Gentleman-Club in Little Haiti ein Blutbad, als Gäste auf dem jährlich stattfindenden FKK-Treffen anderen Gästen gegenüber grob wurden. Die Klubbesitzer, die anfangs schockiert von der Prügelei waren, haben angekündigt, weitere Raufereien stattfinden zu lassen, da halbnackte, verschwitzte Männer, die sich gegenseitig zu Boden prügeln, nur gut fürs Geschäft sein können. VNN – wir saugen an der Brust der Nachrichtenmutter. From Zero to Hero * Sprecherin: Nachdem das Herumkommen in Vice City stark eingeschränkt wurde, kann man nun wieder erleichtert aufatmen. Meteorologen melden, dass Hurrikan Gordy an Florida vorbeiziehen wird, ohne Schäden zu verursachen. Alle Brücken nach Ocean Beach und Vice Point wurden für den Verkehr wieder geöffnet und auch der Escobar International Airport hat seinen Betrieb wieder aufgenommen. VNN – wo gute Neuigkeiten nichts Gutes bedeuten müssen. Unbekannt * Sprecherin: Vice Citys Filmografie nimmt von Tag zu Tag zu: Das Filmstudio InterGlobal dreht über die nächsten Wochen hinweg eine Reihe actiongeladener Werbespots auf den Straßen unserer Stadt. Das Studio, das sich nun seinem Zombie-Film „Mall Munchers“ widmen will, entschuldigt sich für Zwischenfälle, die den Stadtalltag stören könnten. VNN – schalten Sie lieber aus, bevor Sie ausgeschaltet werden. Empire Building * Sprecherin: Kommunalbeamte warnen Police Commissioner McGinley, dass die kürzlichen Bandenanschläge auf Betriebe in der Stadt erst der Anfang von dem sein könnte, was zu einem totalen Krieg gegen das Gangster-Milieu führen kann. Der Commissioner sagte, er würde die Lage beurteilen, sobald er nächsten Monat von seinem Jahresurlaub zurückkommt. VNN – wo Selbstgefälligkeit die Antwort ist. Unbekannt * Sprecherin: Rock-Star Phil Collins soll ein Überraschungskonzert im Hyman Memorial Stadium in Downtown geben. Karten sind bereits so gut wie ausverkauft, obwohl noch kein endgültiges Datum für das Konzert feststeht. Phils Management sagte VNN: „Phil wird sich mit der Festlegung des Datums noch Zeit lassen. Seine Darbietungen sind eine Liebesangelegenheit und Liebe kann man nicht drängen.“ VNN – wir widmen uns Vice City. Taking the Fall * Sprecherin: Die Bandenkriege auf Vice Citys Straßen verschärfen sich: Vor wenigen Stunden wurden viele Mitglieder der Biker-Gang brutal in Downtown ermordet aufgefunden. Anfangs ging die Polizei davon aus, Drogen seien das Motiv, die Spurensicherung fand am Tatort jedoch keine Hinweise, die auf Betäubungsmittel schließen ließen, und kam zu dem Schluss, dass das Motiv mit Rivalitäten innerhalb der Gang zu tun hat. VNN – keiner macht hier Lügen. The Exchange * Sprecherin: Die Polizei hat bekannt gegeben, dass sie heute satte 199 Kilogramm ungestrecktes Kokain sichergestellt hat, als es ins Land geschmuggelt wurde. Agenten, die an der Razzia beteiligt waren, wurden von Police Commissioner McGinley für ihre Professionalität gelobt. Er sagte: „Die Bekämpfung des Drogenhandels ist genauso wichtig, wie einen Krieg zu gewinnen.“ VNN – wir versorgen die grüne Öffentlichkeit mit einer Extraportion News. Burning Bridges * Sprecherin: Eilmeldung: Chaos brach heute im Süden der Westseite aus, als sich auf dem Escobar International Airport unerwartet Treibstoffsilos entzündeten, was tausende Dollar Sachschaden und ein Start- und Landeverbot für Flugzeuge zur Folge hatte. Flughafensprecher warnen Reisende, dass Flüge, die auf Grund der Explosion ausgefallen sind, nicht erstattet werden. Sie sprachen auch ihr aufrichtiges Beileid für die getöteten Opfer aus. VNN – das nenn ich ’nen pikanten News-Klops. Unbekannt * Sprecherin: Der Krieg um die Vorherrschaft im Drogengeschäft hat Vice City heute in einen Stillstand versetzt und sich nun zugespitzt, nachdem wochenlang eskalierende Gewalt innerhalb der kriminellen Unterwelt herrschte. Schwere Kämpfe in vielen Bezirken wurden gesichtet, bei denen sich Gangs während ihrer Gefechte um die Kontrolle des Drogenschmuggelgeschäfts selbst zu einem Stillstand zwangen. Bleiben Sie dran für weitere Infos. VNN – die halbwahre Wahrheit. Light my Pyre * Sprecherin: Uns erreichen gerade Meldungen, dass ein brutaler und grundloser Anschlag auf Vice Citys Philanthropenbrüder Armando und Diego Mendez auf Prawn Island verübt worden sein soll. Ein unter Drogeneinfluss stehender Wahnsinniger soll bis auf ihr gut gesichertes Anwesen vorgedrungen sein und den Älteren von beiden, Armando, ermordet haben. Diego Mendez’ Aufenthaltsort und Verfassung sind zurzeit weiterhin unbekannt. VNN – wir graben Gerüchte aus dem Tratschsand aus. Over the Top * Sprecherin: Das Militär hat heute beschämt zugegeben, dass ein Kampfhubschrauber vom Army-Stützpunkt nördlich vom Escobar International Airport gestohlen wurde. Laut Rangältesten soll der Dieb gefährlich und schwer bewaffnet sein. Man rät ihm, das Richtige zu tun: Den Hubschrauber zurückzubringen und sich doch bitte zu stellen. VNN – wir machen die Nachrichten. Last Stand * Sprecherin: Ein gestohlener Militärhubschrauber zerstörte heute die oberen Stockwerke des Gebäudes der Mendez Foundation in Downtown. Laut Berichten soll es zahlreiche Todesopfer geben. Diego Mendez soll sich auch unter den Toten befinden. Gangster-Milieu-Insidern zufolge soll der Anschlag legitim gewesen sein, da die Mendez-Brüder zwei der größten Gangster-Bosse Vice Citys gewesen sein sollen. Da der Attentäter und der Dieb noch immer auf der Flucht sind, rät die Polizei, wachsam zu bleiben. VNN – der Nasennachrichtensender. Amoklauf * Sprecherin: Dutzende unschuldige Zivilisten kamen heute auf den Straßen Vice Citys bei einem brutalen Amoklauf eines einzelnen Mannes ums Leben. Die Polizei, die befürchtet, dass dies der Anfang einer Reihe von Amokläufen werden könnte, soll – in der Hoffnung, den Täter schnell ergreifen zu können – einen APD für ihn beantragt haben. VNN – wir teilen Meinungen an die Hilfsbedürftigen aus. Kategorie:Radiosendungen Kategorie:Übersetzungen